Sebongirls
by Indukcupang
Summary: [EDISI PLAYDOH] Hanya cuplikan percakapan anak grup SEBONGIRLS yang wajib untuk dibaca. Berbagi kesenangan itu pahala—Cupangombre present. Untuk para Carat yang receh dan humoris. Muah. RnR gals.


**SEBONGIRLS**

.

 _Present by_ **Indukcupang—gantinama** , gals.

.

 **Choi Seungcheol _sebagai_ Babeh sekops**

 **Yoon Jeonghan _sebagai_ Consatampan**

 **Hong Jisoo _sebagai_ Jojobukanrakjel**

 **Wen Junhui _sebagai_ Njunet**

 **Kwon Soonyoung _sebagai_ Suncil_Hoshu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo _sebagai_ Nunugun**

 **Lee Jihoon _sebagai_ IndukCupang_ombre**

 **Boo Seungkwan _sebagai_ LadyAjeng**

.

Cerita ini aku dedikasikan untuk _**myfams, Sebongirls..**_ Gals, _now you know who iam_. Hihi. Kenistaan akan terus berlanjut selama gue dalam mood bagus.

Babeh! kapan kita kolab? Babeh yang ajak. malah aku duluan yang nulis HAHA

 _Thankseu_ atas kelucuan yang telah kalian ciptakan _myfams, sebongirls. Wo ai ni_. Muah!

GUE BAGIAN DARI #PLAYDOHTEAM HAHA

Dan _Thankseu_ untuk om prista yang sudah mengizinkan aku untuk menyadur fanfic **_In Facebook_** -nya. Walau sebenarnya gue itu cuma minta tema humor parody aja:" Awh. Cium dulu sinih oms wkwk Muah! BACA FF INI. EXO FANS TERUTAMA HAHA.

 _And last._ Fanfic ini juga sebagai tanda maafku terhadap kekanakanku waktu leave dari Grup karena kepolosan yang kelebihan wkwk. Anak-anak banget gue ampe Leave yak? Itu gue cuma takut lama-lama makin ngerusak siadek disana. Sama tau aja, gue ngasal nyeblak orangnya. Hihi.

 ** _Fams_**. Enjoy yah!

.

 **Story Parody chat sebongirls with lil humor.**

.

Warn. Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD.

.

Copy paste? Coba dulu nulis. Baru nyalin. HAHA.

.

Enjoy

 _._

 _Playing: Pitbull - We'll take you there_

.

* * *

.

Didalam ruangan itu terdengar dentingan suara _handphone_ yang bersahutan. Berbagai macam bunyinya. Seperti _Tung. Ting. Ningnung_. Dan hingga suara kentut pun ada. Iya. Suara kentut. Bukan dari _handphone_. Tapi dari orang yang tengah tidur telentang bak orang mati. Kentut yang akan mendamaikan hati, jiwa dan pikiran.—ENGGA WOI.

 _Group chat_ dengan nama **SEBONGIRLS** mulai diramaikan oleh anggotanya.

* * *

 **Babeh sekops _send a massage..._**

* * *

 **Babeh Sekops:** Heii~ Ada yang sudah makan _playdoh_ hari ini?

 **LadyAjeng:** Playdoh gabisa dimakan njirr wkwk

 **Njunet:** Susah pup kalo makan playdoj beh

 **Njunet:** *playdoh weh

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Playdoh buatan babeh bias dimakan kok jeng, tapi atiati. Setelahnya ada dua tujuan, kalo kaga rumah sakit yaa kuburan. HAKS.

 **Babeh Sekops:** Susah pup? Minum dulcolax ajaah..

 **Babeh Sekops:** Buatan babeh bias dong jeeng.

 **Nunugun:** Tenang. Babeh kita sekarang punya usaha Playdoh dan Dulcolax

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Minum dulux njun, biar lancar eeqnyah.

 **Nunugun:** nunu belum beh Playdoh nunu diambil sama Uji buat makan cupangnya dia

 **Babeh Sekops:** Itu bukannya cat tembok ya Ji?

 **Babeh Sekops:** Siap makan Playdoh langsung makan Dulcolax. Hihi.

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Engga. Cat buat papan nisan babeh-_-

 **Njunet:** Did u men lancer menghadap yang punya ilahi Ji? :g

 **Nunugun:** Catylax aja sekalian-"

 **Nunugun:** Jotun kalo perlu.

 **Babeh Sekops:** Si uji emang kaga pernah cukup-_-

 **Nunugun:** paragon sekalian gals.

 **LadyAjeng:** Maenan bocah lo pada.

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Iyaa. Itu maksud Uji njun. Jadi elo gaperlu takut galancar ato susah poop lagi setelahnya :v

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Ewh. Babeh najong! Yakalik uji makanin Playdoh. Galevel! Uji makannya Fun-Doh huh.

 **Nunugun:** Ntar kalo abis makan Playdoh buatan babeh minum thinner :v

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** SEBUT SEMUA MEREK NU. SAMPE MEREK SEMPAK HOSHU COBA-_-

 **LadyAjeng:** Please gals. Ngapa jadi bahas cat sama pelancar BAB anjiran.

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Heh! Kapan gue ambil punya lo? Elo tuh bocor. Ampe jatah buat cupang pelangi limited edition gue lo ambilin-_-

* * *

 **Njunet _typing a massage..._**

* * *

 **Njunet:** Catylax lambung enak sekali tenggak~~

 **LadyAjeng:** Ancur isi perut lu kalo minum tiner goblok :v

 **Njunet:** Lu pemakan segalanya sih Ji. Eeq cupang aja lu cemilin sekalian huhu

 **Babeh Sekops:** Halah. Banyak omong lo bantet. Biasanya juga lu embat ampe tempat-tempatnya Ji -_"

 **Babeh Sekops:** Fun-Doh? Lo buka usaha juga Ji? Kok elo nikung babeh gitu sih? Lu kan tau, babeh udah cukup sabar ditikung gebetan sama Jojo. Kenapa usaha babeh elo tikung juga?

 **Babeh Sekops:** Ji, yang kamu lakuin ke babeh itu jaad :'(

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Tiner itu pencuci mulut jeng,- gatau tradisi keluarga sebong apalu.

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** apalah day ague yang makhluk omnivore njun,- and, lo aja dulu cobain eeq cupang, rasa coklat campur vanilla trus dikit-dikit ada rasa redvelvet juga. Tambah empedu ikan hiu biar greget.

 **Babeh Sekops:** Makan rumput sanah. Kalian rese kalo lapar :g

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Uji itu kasihan sama babeh. Kalo kaga dimakan ntar mubazir. Babeh dah cape-cape nyari duit beli playdoh yang penuh dengan campuran sianida hiks

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Dikata gue kambing apah?

 **LadyAjeng:** Abis itu penjaga wc umum mendadak kaya gegara lo pada bolak-balik kesono HAHAHAH

* * *

 **Suncil_Hoshu, consatampan, Jojobukanrakjel, LadyAjeng _typing a massage…_**

* * *

 **LadyAjeng:** Nyimak drama babeh vs emak cupang.

 **Consatampan:** Nyimak drama babeh vs emak cupang. *2

 **Jojobukanrakjel:** Nyimak drama babeh vs emak cupang. *3

 **Suncil_Hoshu:** Nyimak drama babeh vs emak cupang. *4

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Nyimak drama babeh vs emak cupang. *5

 **LadyAjeng:** INI KELUARGA UDAH MISKIN HARTA JUGA MISKIN IDE! JAN NGASAL KOPI GUBLUQ /Highnote/

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** INI KELUARGA UDAH MISKIN HARTA JUGA MISKIN IDE! JAN NGASAL KOPI GUBLUQ /ikutanHighnote/

 **LadyAjeng:** Untung yang kaya Uji Cuma satu. Kalo dua, udah gue suruh si item jadiin ini indukan cupang buat menu makan malam si Wongyu.

 **Nunugun:** APA SEBUT ITEM? DIA LAGI PACARAN SAMA TUGASNYA.

 **Nunugun:** Jan bawa-bawa Wongyu deh! Dia lagi makan, ntar keselek tulang cupang si uji nih. Mayans, makan playdoh dengan lauk tulang cupang ombre hmzzz

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** capslock nunu kejepit penutup pintu istana om Jojo.

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Apa? Wait—CUPANG GUE! WONU AKAN KU BOM RUMAHMU!

 **Nunugun:** /tutuplapak/

 **Nunugun:** /PindahinRumahkesegitigabermuda/

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Engga, calmdown aja gue. Siap-siap panggil tim sar yak nu. Ntar lagi si Wongyu akan mengeluarkan babel-babel lope dari mulutnya /epillaug/

 **Nunugun:** Ngelucu ini indukan.

 **Nunugun:** WAH BENERAN JII! WONGYU NGELUARIN BALON DARI MULUTNYAA.

 **Nunugun:** Kaya balon busa deterjen cucian nunu tadi :v

 **Nunugun:** Eh? Deterjen?

 **Nunugun:** ANAK GUE KERACUNAN DETERJEN!

 **Nunugun:** PLAYDOHNYA TIBA-TIBA MENGANDUNG ANAK BUSA.—EH. MENGANDUNG BUSA! GAPAKE ANAK.

 **Nunugun:** PANGGILKAN PEMADAM KEBAKARAN TOLOOOONGS! TOLONG QAQAQ!

* * *

 **Babeh Sekops, indukCupang_ombre, Suncil_Hoshu, consatampan, Jojobukanrakjel, LadyAjeng _typing a massage…_**

* * *

 **Babeh sekops:** Dosa apa dulu gue kok bias nemu anak gubluq kek nunu yatuhan.

 **IndukCupang_ombre:** Dosa apa dulu gue kok bias nemu sodara gubluq kek nunu yatuhan.

 **Suncil_Hoshu:** Dosa apa dulu gue kok bias nemu sodara gubluq kek nunu yatuhan. *2

 **Consatampan:** Dosa apa dulu gue kok bias nemu anak gubluq kek nunu yatuhan. *2

 **Jojobukanrakjel:** Dosa apa dulu gue kok bias nemu ponakan gubluq kek nunu yatuhan.

 **LadyAjeng:** Dosa apa dulu gue kok bias nemu sodara gubluq kek nunu yatuhan. *3

 **Nunugun:** Dosa apa dulu Wongyu ampe lahir jadi cucu emak consa sama babeh sekops dan punya tante-tante om-om idiot kaya sebong ya Tuhan. /bajakwongyu/

 **Nunugun:** Trus dosa apa juga dulu Wongyu ampe punya orang tua segubluq Nunu oma dan seitem papa:'( /bajakWongyulagi/

.

.

* * *

Nunugun side...

"DOSA APA GUE PUNYA TEMEN ROLEPLAYER SIDODONG INI YA LORD…"

* * *

 **End...**

* * *

 **Maafkan gue Nu~~ *sujud***

 **Cuma elo anak sebongirls yang berani gue nistain selain babeh nuuu *kecup* aslinya lo gak jauh beda kok! wkwk**

 **Maafin gue udah ngelebihin cerita wkwk itu dibutuhkan untuk keperluan cerita, guys. Muah!**

 **ITEM ALIAS MINGYU! CEPET BALIK. JAN PACARAN SAMA TUGAS MULU. SEKALI-KALI KENCAN SAMA CUPANG UJI. BIAR ELO BISA GUE NISTAIN! OCII SAMA EMAK JUGAA! KITA TAK LENGKAP TANPA KALIAN!**

 **And, kali aja ada yang mau nimbrung. Soalnya ada beberapa lowongan RP grup gilak itu yang kosong. berminat? Invite 25D1D558. (siapa gue berani masukin anak ke grup.) GAPAPA! NTAR GUE MINTA IJIN! BHAKS!**

 **Maafkan atas kekurangan dan kelebihan dalam cerita. Ini semata-mata dibuat untuk menyenangkan para penghuni lautan.**

 **Dan yang merasa senang, silahkan review pada kolom dibawah ini!**

 **See you next story~**

 **Bye.**


End file.
